Kenny Overkill
by Seaidau
Summary: The only reason I made this is because my friend dared me to drink a coffee with 40 teaspoons of sugar in it. But if you like Kenny dying, you'll just luv this!


Kenny Overkill  
  
  
  
It was just an ordinary day. Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny were all standing at the bus stop, waiting for the school bus to come. All of a sudden, a 20 dollar bill flew over there heads and landed on the road.  
  
"Dude, sweet!" Kyle said, smirking.  
  
"Woohoo!" Kenny mumbled in his parka coat. He rushed over to the bill and BAM!! The school bus swirved by and slammed into him before the dumb bitch driver could put on the brakes. Kenny flew about 10 meters, and landed into a cow pasture, face first into some stinky shit. A bull charged and him and gored him through the chest, then ran into a tree, sticking his guts into it.  
  
Rabid chipmunks with rabies jumped out of the tree onto him and started picking at him. Then a bees nest fell on his head and they started stinging the fuck out of him. Next, a drunk driver crash his car into the tree, and it exploded on compact. Kenny went flying into the air and landed in some river rapids. A bunch of angry pike chomped on his feet, but then he fell down a waterfall. About half way down, his face cracked into a large rock sticking out of the ground and then he fell into the water below. He got washed ashore, but the a thunder storm rolled in. Lighting immediately struck kenny's already dead body, and then it struck the bottom of a tree which fell down and squished him. The wind got heavier and heavier.  
  
Then, without any warning, a tornado touched down. It picked the tree and Kenny up and started flinging them around. Tiny pricks of wood slashed through his body, then an old car that was picked up smashed into him with great force. The tornado died down, and Kenny landed on a bunch of spikey rocks. And then the tree came tumbling down right on top of him. Then the car did too. The car exploded, which set fire to the tree. When the fire died down, a huge ass grizzly bear came walking by and smelled delicous cooked flesh. It found Kenny's dead body and picked him up in it's massive jaw and started shaking him. Then, it accidently let go and he went flying back into the water. Pirhanas and Electric eels that were dumped into the same river began to furiously chew and shock him.  
  
He flowed gently down the river onto shore, where five hoodlums with shotguns were smoking a huge marijuana fattie. Then they saw Kenny.  
  
"Fuck man! The cops are sending dead bodies at us!! Shoot it!" one of them said. All five of them started blasting at his corpse until all 300 shells ran out. One of them threw a grenade that landed under Kenny's body, and the five trouble makers took cover. It exploded, and the remainder of Kenny's body went flying onto a road. 15 transports hit him, then 10 other cars, and then that damned schoolbus hit him again, because the fat slut that drives it is to fucking stupid to notice a poor dead boy on the road.   
  
On contact, he went for another flight. This time he landed on an old house that was surrounded by swat teams. He fell through the roof and landed on the second story next to a really bad guy. He had a time bomb that would made a giant explosion, in only 3 minutes. Then he got a strange idea. He tied the bomb to the boy's body and threw him downstairs. The swat teams fired at him as he jumped out the window. A bullet hit the bomb, and Kenny went flying sky high, where he was raped by a blind pelican and sucked through the wing engine of a jet. He fell down and landed on the road, splattering him into nothing but chunks. Then the bus ran over him and let the kids off.  
  
"Dude, where'd Kenny go?" Stan asked as the bus drove away.  
  
"Oh. He's right there", Cartman mumbled.  
  
"OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!!!" Stan shouted.  
  
"YOU BASTARRDS!!!" Kyle yelled, ".... Oh well" The three boys walked away  
  
  
And so there you have it, a nice gory story about kenny dying the worst death.. oh... but wait... whats this?! Suddenly, Kathy Lee Gifford comes into the show and starts singing to Kenny's mashed-potatoe body. OH MY GOD WHAT AN AWFUL WAY TO DIE!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!! POOR KENNY!!!!!!!! Oh well, serves him right for being a greedy bastard and trying to take the 20 bucks.  
  
And the moral of this story is: Kids shouldn't take the school bus. 


End file.
